Cure
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: They were both broken and bruised individuals who had a lot more in common than they ever thought, and for right now, they were exactly what each other needed.
1. Chapter 1

_Please wrap your drunken arms around me_  
_And I'll let you call me yours tonight_

David Haden gave her a speech not too long ago, a speech that tugged at her heartstrings, something about being able to handle it, being able to handle her and her situation, whatever she was about to throw at him, he could handle it.

Then they slept together.

He gave her a beautiful speech after a beautiful date night and she gave in and slept with him. Her previously relationship issues were forgotten as they stumbled into her bedroom that night.

In the end, he left.

Some excuse about their jobs, she knew it was partially true but if he cared about her like he made out that he did, they could've made it work but no. He took the cowards' way out.

Now here she was, straddling her ex-one-night-stand from thirteen years ago who had bought her a few drinks and told her she looked great. She knew this wasn't going anywhere this was just one night. She needed this, Olivia had a lot of anger running through her veins and needed a good release and for her, a decent orgasm always helped.

Her fingers worked his belt as his tangled in her hair, keeping her lips pressed to his. Her body tingled as he pulled one hand from her hair and gently ran his fingertips down the length of her back, she moaned as she pulled away from his lips and her body bent backwards against his touch.

Brian's mouth latched on to her throat, burning his kiss into her skin as she grabbed his shoulders. Her whimpers of pleasure drove him insane as his mouth teased all the right places.

"Bedroom" She muttered with a sex laced grin as she pulled herself back from his body and grabbed her half empty glass of red wine, swallowing a mouthful as he followed her, one hand on her hip, the other holding his own glass.

_And if you give me what I want_  
_Then I'll give you what you like_

She tried to rid her mind of past memories, of David's hands running over her back, of David's mouth kissing her neck because right now it was Brian. Brian's hands were knotted in her hair, Brian's mouth descended onto hers, Brian's kiss made her knees weak and her stomach leap into her throat, she smiled into the kiss as his tongue played against her own. The taste of mint and scotch burned her mouth as she dumped her wine glass next to his on the bedside table and pulled him as close as he could get against her body.

One-night-stands hadn't been her thing for a long time now. The thrill of meeting someone, fucking him and never having to hear from him again had gone. Her first relationship in far too long had been with David, reluctant as ever she agreed to a drink after work and then a date, and another and another, they had kept it quiet, away from work and prying eyes only to have it crash down in flames a couple of months later.

As his hands pulled at her shirt, lifting it from her heated skin, his fingers splayed across her stomach and gripped her waist, all thoughts of David and their time together filtered from her mind. She currently had too many issues to deal with and back in the day the one thing that cleared her mind was a good fuck, and from experience, Brian was exactly that.

Her shirt was dragged from her body as she unbuttoned his jeans, yanking them down his legs. She stepped backwards and kneeled on her bed, their faces level as she slid her fingers down his front to his boxers, and grinned at the blithering mess she turned him into in just a few seconds. Being in control was her thing, at work, at home, everything was in her grasp and all she wanted for one night was to surrender it all, to pretend that maybe nothing was as bad as it seemed, that she wasn't completely alone in the world and somebody actually wanted her.

Seconds later Olivia was staring at the ceiling, gasping as Brian's mouth tugged at her breast, the pale pink lace rubbing roughly against her sensitive skin was making her blush, she couldn't help but move against him, her hips bucking against his strong legs.

"Patience, Miss Benson" Brian mumbled as his lips slowly moved south over her stomach.

Olivia barely had time to realise that he had rid her of her black slacks before her body jumped. His mouth suddenly covered her lace-protected centre.

"Bri," She gasped, her fingers tangled in his hair as her back arched from the mattress

Brian mumbled and continued his assault on her, his hands ran slowly up her thighs, parting them wide, leaving her exposed on the bed in front of him. He moved himself closer to the end of the bed, ignoring the fact that the bedroom carpet felt rough against his bare knees and yanked one of her legs over his shoulder. He winced as she dug her nails into his scalp, her moans got louder and he knew she was close by the way her hands kept pulling at his hair and the bed sheets, searching for anything to grab a hold of.

He pulled back just as she neared the proverbial edge, watching her body calm itself, her breathing slowly returned to normal as she sat herself up on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge.

"That was mean," She whispered with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess it was" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her hips as she sat on the edge of the bed. He let her hands wander south, gripping the cotton material of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head leaving him in his black boxers.

.

Olivia leaned over and flicked the switch on the lamp beside the bed, bathing the room in darkness for a moment before their eyes adjusted, a faint glow from the moonlight snuck in through the dark curtains. Their lips collided as they knelt in the middle of the double bed; their naked bodies pressed against one and other.

Her arms gripped tight around his waist as her tongue invaded his mouth like it had done previously, Brian had one hand in her hair but her concentration was on the other, the one that was sliding down her back, keeping her pressed firmly against him, sliding over her backside and round her hip, it got lower and lower until she felt him pressing against her slit, his fingers teased her for a moment before plunging into her heat.

She gasped against his mouth, kissing him hard as he fucked her with two fingers. Her lips momentarily left his before his hand that had tangled in her hair grabbed her back, whimpering into the kiss she couldn't help but grind herself on his fingers, feeling the heel of his hand bump gently against her clit.

"Oh God…" She muttered as he pushed a third finger into her, she bit down hard on his lip before panting into his mouth.

"You're gonna come" His deep voice vibrated against her ear as her body began to tremble.

She shook her head slightly, not ready to hand over the control to him just yet. They had come back into each other's lives just a few short weeks ago and that feeling of familiarity that she had when she was around him all those years ago came flooding back and she wasn't ready.

Olivia willed herself to ignore the impending orgasm; the thought of relinquishing all control terrified her for a second before she felt his fingers move faster. Her nails dug deep into his shoulder as her whimpers turned to requests for more and eventually she stopped. Her eyes clenched shut as her orgasm took over, her body shook hard, Brian's mouth collided with hers as he continued to milk her climax from her, his fingers moving relentlessly within her.

He swallowed her moans, ignoring the pain that came with her scratching at his back and shoulders. He grabbed her trembling thigh and knocked her backwards so she lay flat beneath him, his fingers still gently teasing inside of her, slowly bringing her down from her high.

"You okay?" Brian grinned, mesmerised by the gleam in her almost black eyes, his fingers slowly trailing up her spread thighs.

"Hmm…" Olivia smirked; the crimson tint in her cheeks thankfully wasn't too noticeable in the pale light that streamed through the curtains.

Her hands reached for his shoulders, her fingers gently tugging his hair bringing his mouth to hers. She teased him for a moment before kissing him softly on the lips, her free hand slid south and wrapped around his hard length.

Before she knew it her hands were pinned above her head and his hips were pressed against hers, his thick length stretching her as he bit down on the soft space between her neck and her shoulder.

"Bri…" Olivia whimpered. She gripped his fingers with hers, her hips bumping against his as he slowly moved in and out of her, making her head spin and her thighs quake.

She could barely concentrate, the sound of his deep throaty groans invaded her brain, the feel of his hips bumping with hers, her fingers linked with his, gripping so hard she was sure she'd broken some fingers and who's she wasn't entirely sure. She called for him once more, her moans and gasps warning him of her impending orgasm. Her back arched and she felt the single bead of sweat rolling down the curve of her spine.

Brian groaned, his mouth open against the skin just below her collarbone, he pulled one hand free from her grasp, smacking it against her ass, grabbing a handful of her skin as his own climax shot through his aching body. He couldn't feel anything other than her slender frame bucking under him, her free hand clenching and unclenching the skin of his shoulder or pulling at the hair on his head while his name and a few expletives flew from her kiss bruised lips.

.

Olivia smiled as Brian pushed a few damp strands of hair back from her forehead "Still got it" He mumbled quietly against her mouth causing her to give him a husky laugh in return.

"Never lost it" She smirked and slowly brushed her fingers up and down his sides, her nails teasing his cooling skin.

"Do you have to leave?"

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, _way to sound desperate Olivia _she thought to herself. This was meant to be a one-night thing, it had been roughly thirteen years since they had last seen each other and some memories of pagers beeping and hasty exits flooded her tired mind.

"I don't have to" He muttered against her neck as his lips tattooed his kiss to her skin

"Okay" She replied, pulling his face back to hers, kissing him soundly before rolling him over onto his back, smiling as his hands tangled in her hair once more.

.

* * *

_you know what to do._

_lyrics: Give You What You Like - Avril Lavigne _

_twitter: ahoycinderella_


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I changed the name of this fic, it was 'Whispers in the Dark' it's now called 'Cure'

* * *

_'Cause slightly broken's just what I need_  
_And if you give me what I want_  
_Then I'll give you what you like_

.

Olivia woke in the dark room, the sun not yet rising over the Manhattan sky. The numbers on the clock by the bed glowed brightly telling her it was only a little after four am. The feel of the weight tightening around her middle woke her from her drowsy sleep. She turned her head slightly only to feel Brian right behind her, his face buried between his pillow and her naked shoulder.

The smile grew on her tired face as his arm moved slightly around her middle, she slipped deeper under the heavy covers and slowly turned onto her left side coming face to face with the man she hadn't seen in thirteen years, her fingers softly tracing the outline of his sleeping face, gently scratching the stubble that coated his cheeks, just one more thing about him that had changed over the years.

They hadn't planned to fall into bed together just over a week ago, they hadn't planned for it to happen four times after that either but here they were, in her apartment, her bed, between her sheets, bodies filled with lust, red wine and a little bit of nostalgia. He had this pull on her, Olivia couldn't quite figure it out, the moment they met again after parting on not so good terms all those years ago sparked something in her, something she had no idea how to even being to describe. They were both broken and bruised individuals who had a lot more in common than they ever thought and for right now, they were exactly what each other needed to relieve the everyday stress that seemed to unforgivingly plague their lives.

Since Elliot had put his papers in without so much as a goodbye she had put up a higher wall than ever before, a new bar on the cage around her heart. The one man who had stuck by her, who had pushed her buttons, who had been there by her side for the last thirteen years had gone, had fucked off and left her all alone in the world and it was something she would never forgive. David Haden had swept her off her feet, he was so full of charm she felt it radiating in her kneecaps the moment she met him and for the first time, without Elliot there to pick at every detail of why it was a bad idea to date him, she could enjoy a date with the man and not have to worry about a thing.

That fleeting relationship had turned out to be a mess, work got in the way of feelings and she was left with a bruised heart and that cage around it had slowly started fixing up the few bars that he had managed to crack.

"Go back to sleep" He mumbled as he dipped his head and kissed her shoulder

Olivia grinned and slipped her arm under his and around his back, her nails gently scratching his skin. "I cant," She whispered

"Yes you can," Brian pulled her closer, their skin colliding in the warmth of her bed "Just close your eyes"

His sleepy voice burned against the skin of her neck hitting through into her soul, a feeling that she just wasn't ready for. This was just sex, the two of them were just fooling around for a while until the moment came when they would realise it wasn't meant to be anything more and they would wander off into the darkness alone, each drifting their own separate ways.

This wasn't anything more than sex, right? Her mind blurred for a moment with a 'what if' scenario before she dropped back to reality.

"But I can't" She whispered in the dark, she leaned in and smiled as her lips softly touched his.

"You're different this morning" He smiled, his eyes still closed as he kissed her back, teasingly pulling her bottom lip between his teeth "It's almost as if you like me"

Olivia laughed and slapped his back "Shut up" She teased before lifting her leg suggestively over his hip, her foot slowly running up and down his lower leg "I can make it worth your while" She whispered as her lips latched on to his neck.

"Hmm, I'm sure you can" Brian mumbled, fusing his mouth with hers, their tongues lazily dancing back and forth as he slowly rolled over so she lay beneath him, her leg still curled up over his hip.

He grinned with pride as she whimpered in pleasure against his mouth, her fingers knotted in his hair tight as he took her by surprise, pushing his thick length into her hard, their hips collided and Olivia gasped against his shoulder, chuckling lightly as his hand slowly teased the back of her thigh that was wrapped around his hip.

"I have to go soon" He mumbled, his lips pressed against her neck, the sound of the blooding pounding through his veins rattling in his ears as she gasped and moaned at his hips thrusting hard yet slow against hers.

"Hmm, are you sure?" She smirked and kissed his mouth, clenching her muscles, grinning as he groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder and thrust harder and faster into her.

Just as he nodded, the faint buzzing sound hit their ears, a cell phone, his specifically, the name 'Ganzel' flashing from the bedside table.

"Shit" Brian muttered

"Ignore it" Olivia moaned, her hips pushing up to meet his as she felt her body responding quickly to his movements, her orgasm obviously imminent.

"I am" He grinned with a moan and kissed her pouted lips.

"Please…" She whispered, arching her back as he hit a spot inside of her that made her legs shake. "Oh fuck…" She mumbled as he grabbed her thigh and pulled it higher above his hip

He kept slowly thrusting, Olivia's hands grasped at anything she could, his shoulder and the pillow beneath her head as he tried to hold back, the brunette quivering beneath him making it almost impossible to focus.

Olivia gasped as his fingers slipped between them and worked her into a frenzy. She tried to push him away only to feel her climax suddenly take over, she immediately slammed her hand back against the headboard and pushed her body hard against his, her back arched as his lips attacked her chest

"Liv…" Brian muttered against her damp skin, his eyes squeezed shut as the brunette beneath him trembled and bucked, her voice searing in his bones.

"Oh fuck, o-oh shit…Bri!" Olivia cried out as he pounded hard and fast into her already shaking, over-sensitive body.

Just under an hour later they lay spent, tangled in a mess of limbs and bed sheets, lips meshed quickly, as they knew he had to leave.

"I feel awful leaving right now" he spoke against her lips.

"Don't," She replied, "I did the same to you"

"That was different"

A flashback to thirteen years ago drifted into her mind, her beeper breaking the two of them apart and her practically jumping from the bed telling him not to get used to it as she sauntered from the bedroom in nothing but a silk robe.

"Be careful," She whispered in the darkness, her lips touching his before he left her bed and made his way into the bathroom.

.

Olivia hadn't even realised she'd fallen into a light sleep until she was awoken by the irritating buzz of her cell phone this time, against the bedside table, her fingers smacked the corner of the wood before she grabbed the flashing device.

Squinting in the darkness she quickly glanced at the name "Captain?" Her tired voice rang out; the faint sound of water splashing let her know that Brian was indeed still in her apartment.

The troubled voice of her captain fought through her fuzzy mind and she shot up in bed, her heart dropping to her feet as she quickly glanced back at the bathroom door hearing the sound of the shower switch off.

"I'll be right there, don't do anything stupid," She warned quickly before yanking open her drawers and grabbing any clothes she could find.

Brian exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist to find Olivia scattering around the room, jerking her dark jeans up over her tanned legs.

"What's up?"

Olivia looked at him with panic "Cragen just called…" the worried words fell from her mouth hastily as she struggled to clasp the bra behind her back.

"Liv…"

"Was Cragen on a hit list?"

Brian gave her a confused look as he pulled his own jeans on over his boxers "What kind of hit list?"

"Any list Bri! A list, did Ganzel have it out for Cragen in some way?" She tugged her white shirt over her head and grabbed her cell phone, pushing it into her pocket before pulling on her cardigan.

"Liv, What's going on?"

"Cragen's about to be arrested" She stood still, staring into his confused face

"What for?" He as moved to her side, his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know if I should be talking to you about this" She whispered, Cragen knew it was Carissa in his bed, Olivia knew Brian and Carissa had a thing, about how strong his feelings for Carissa were she had no idea, surely they couldn't be that strong if he'd spent the last week fucking her senseless.

"You said his name came up on a wiretap…" Olivia pushed, "Bri, _is_ Cragen a target?"

.

* * *

I haven't written in ages but please be brutal with your comments if you feel the need.

_lyrics:_ the same as chapter 1 and will be the same song throughout this fic.

_twitter:_ ahoycinderella


End file.
